1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable medical devices for collecting and storing medical data from self-diagnostic medical devices. More specifically, it relates to a device capable of collecting data from a variety of medical data gathering devices having various, non-standard interfaces and transmitting the data to a central repository via a public network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Diagnostic markers or data, whether from home devices or from medical labs, often determine what actions are to be taken with regard to a particular health care consumer. Transmitting data from home devices to a central repository is an important component in improving health conditions and for preventive care.
Health care consumers with medical conditions should be able to communicate, from remote locations, timely information about their conditions to a doctor or to a health information service provide that maintains a central repository of data which can analyze the data and send alert messages as needed. This communication should be done accurately and should be convenient for the consumer so that it is done consistently. Specifically, individuals with chronic medical conditions must regularly collect, record, process and share information about their chronic conditions in order to develop and manage a preventative health action plan. Presently, many health care consumers manually record data from their diagnostic medical devices into a notebook or log book, for example. Such devices include blood glucose meters, digital blood pressure cuffs, spirometers, digital scales, PSA blood level testing meters, and insulin pumps among others.
Individuals who use self-monitoring diagnostic medical devices are not always near a computer and are unable to communicate their medical data to a central repository which contains a personal user health profile. Such web-based personal health records have several benefits for individuals with chronic conditions and their health care providers. One benefit is near real-time diagnostic metric data analysis in either “manual” (viewing records online) or automated formats (rule engine alerts and reminders).
Some of the barriers to providing regular diagnostic metric uploads for use on the Internet to a health information service provider that maintains a central data repository relate to connectivity and interfaces. Another barrier is the lack of an interface standard for self-monitoring devices. Manufactures of such devices have developed proprietary software protocols and physical layer connections. Some have also provided a proprietary interface cable for connecting their device to a personal computer. Thus, since no standard exists, each device uses a different cable schema and many of the manufacturers do not meet the electrical standards for RS232.
Thus, no interface standard exists for self-monitoring devices and manufacturers of such devices have developed proprietary software protocols and physical layer connections. As a result, the most common method of connecting a device to a personal computer is through a proprietary interface cable. However, since no standard exists with respect to cable design, each device model uses different cable schemas. In some cases, a single manufacturer will have numerous cables for different models of its devices. As mentioned, most of these devices do not interface with RS232-C electrical connections required by most PCs. To solve this problem, manufacturers have developed custom cables that include active components in the cable, such as Lifescan of Milpitas, Calif. or a separate interface box, such as Roche Diagnostics of Indianapolis, Ind.
Another drawback for consumers is that acquiring cables for a device is difficult, expensive and time consuming. The self-diagnosing medical device companies do not view accessories for interfacing as part of their core business. Moreover, some patients use two or three different devices, for example from those listed above, and therefore need to obtain different cables for each device. In addition, some existing devices, such as from Life Chart of Mountain View, Calif. save all metric data and protocol data on the device. However, when a new meter is added, the intelligence in the device needs to be changed thereby making the device fairly inadaptable to new metrics.
What is needed is a multi-interface appliance or component that reduces the complexities associated with cable interfaces by having a common cabling schema, such as an RS232 cable interface. The appliance should allow an individual to connect to a central repository through the web without having to use a PC or any type of internet appliance. This box should be battery powered and have one common cable connection to a PC. More significantly, such an appliance should allow the consumer to dial in via a standard telephone connection to a health information service provider without having to go through a PC to access the Internet. The appliance should also be ‘multi-talented’ in that it should be able to interface with various types of medical self-diagnostic devices rather than simply one type, such as blood glucose monitors. The appliance should also be adaptable in that new meters can be measured without having to adjust the internal components or intelligence in the appliance.